


Clingyblade.

by cripplingchips



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clingyblade, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Softnoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingchips/pseuds/cripplingchips
Summary: You and Technoblade have a secure, strong relationship. You don't mind when he throws himself into his work, and he doesn't mind when you do the same.Or at least, that's what you thought. But your jokey flirts with Dream might have been pushing the boundary.And then you chose him for Love or Host, and maybe, just maybe... The great Technoblade, God of Blood who sits on a Throne of Wither Skulls, is a clingy softboy with a penchant for cuddles.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 415





	Clingyblade.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt ~quite how i had imagined it but i still think its pretty good :] for my resident techno simps
> 
> (also! this is an irl fic but!!! dont call techno his real name! he doesnt like it!!!)

It wasn’t on purpose. At least, you don’t _think_ it was. It just kind of, happened. All on its own. Kind of natural selection, if you think about it.

Your boyfriend was a dedicated _gamer._ He drank Mountain Dew, and ate Doritos (No he didn’t. You just liked to poke fun at him with the gamerboy memes). That wasn’t a problem for you, you could handle yourself.

You liked to tune into his streams as often as you could, which was fairly often. That led to you checking out his _friends’_ streams, making your own account, and eventually starting to befriend a bunch of famous Minecraft YouTubers. Mostly on your own. Knowing Techno might have helped, though.

One such friend was this kind of obscure green dude, Dream? Not many people have heard of him. He and you got on swell, and you eventually were abducted into his little group called the ‘Dream Team’.

Techno watched every stream and video and clip you were featured on. You had no idea.

You joke-flirted with the three of your friends without much thought. After all, they knew you were Techno’s, and you were very secure in that. Even if Techno had thrown himself into his career and spent a majority of time in his room. Because, after all, you had, too.

It went fine, even if you sort of missed spending time with Techno _outside_ of Minecraft tournaments and Minecraft roleplay and Minecraft streams. You missed the face of your _boyfriend, _not the, albeit cute, crowned piggy that represented him.__

__You’re pretty sure it all hit the peak when Austin had started talking to you about his show, _Love or Host._ At first, you had declined and told you were firmly taken. He had assured you the show was purely for content and, if you wanted, your mysterious boyfriend could watch. Even participate._ _

__That caught your interest._ _

__You talked with Techno about it– not at length, like you wanted. He still had a very busy schedule. But at least he knew you were going on. That was the bare minimum._ _

__So the day came. It was some regulars, and some friends. You only barely caught the names of the regulars, but you knew your friends. JSchlatt, Dream, Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound, WilburSoot… Technoblade…?_ _

__Huh. Alright. You hid your surprise and focused the camera on your cat. No face reveal yet. Dream made a comment about your cats having a playdate, since his camera was on Patches. You giggled at that, and unbeknownst to you, Techno could have melted._ _

__His camera, oddly enough, was actually on his face. He had Floof in his lap, and the camera was almost comically low-quality. His simps were probably farming screenshots. You would be, too._ _

__His face was even and emotionless, just like his persona would demand. You wanted to make him flustered._ _

__You eliminated someone named Nathan first, because of a bit he did where he took off his shirt. Even though, during the bit, you were ‘drooling’ all over his abs._ _

__Suddenly remembering a video your boyfriend made, a long time ago. When he was maybe 16?_ _

__“How good are you at cooking, Mister Technoblade?” You asked nonchalantly, your hand coming into view of the camera to play with your cat and undoubtedly get sliced open. She was very pointy, after all._ _

__“Oh, I’m absolutely _incredible_ at cookin’, without a doubt. Absolutely. I’m practically a master chef.”_ _

__“Of course, of course. I do love a man who can cook. Really, uh- _heh-_ really gets me goin’.”_ _

__The show wasn’t actually all that boring when you were a part of it. Special guests showed up, a few people advised you to kick Techno, but in the end it was him versus Dream._ _

__And, you’ll be honest, you were definitely leaning towards Dream. At least, in the eyes of the viewers._ _

__You wouldn’t be surprised if your boyfriend had picked host, if only to hold up his stupid persona. You knew he didn’t like sharing too much about his personal life, beyond the screen. It was why you hadn’t ever mentioned it outside of DMs with people. The viewers weren’t even told you were taken._ _

__So, after the personal interviews, you finally chose… Dream._ _

__You thought it would be something dramatic– poor Technoblade, his chances for love bested by his rival–_ _

__Only… Techno had picked love. And Dream? Dream chose host._ _

__To say you were surprised was a wild understatement, you had gasped quite audibly when Austin revealed their choices._ _

__And Techno, apparently, had written some sort of _speech._ The dramatic bastard._ _

__“It’s alright, Y/N, it’s fine. Though you’ve betrayed me, betrayed _us,_ I forgive you. Dream, my rival, my enemy, may have stolen your heart out from under me, but I’ll win it back. Just you wait. For I am your Patroclus, and you are my Achilles. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, and when your honor is on the line, I will don your armor and fight for you. I will die on the battlefield in your name for you, Y/N. I would tear my heart out from my chest, place it in your gentle hands, and trust you not to crush it agonizingly. And though you did just that, I will repair it with my bare hands, and I will place it once more in your gentle grasp. And I will trust you not to crush it any more.”_ _

__You sat there, shell-shocked, that _Technoblade, the Blood God himself,_ just wrote and delivered a speech about how much he loved you. In public. In front of a hundred thousand people or more. With his facecam on. With his mic unmuted. On several cameras. Was this being livestreamed? You couldn’t remember. You were absolutely dumbfounded._ _

__After a minute or two of complete silence, Techno left the call. You heard his footsteps approaching your recording room and nearly panicked. He barged in and startled your cat, who startled and shot like a bullet off-camera. He gathered you up in his arms and plopped himself in your chair, with you on his lap. He arranged you carefully, so your face wasn’t visible, and adjusted your camera so everyone could see the two of you cuddled together._ _

__“This ass is mine, Dream. Remember that,” he said, before leaving the call on _your_ computer as well. He peppered your face with kisses, traveling from your cheek, to your lips, to your neck and collarbone, forcing a ticklish giggle out of you. You felt him smile against your skin._ _

__“I love you,” he murmured. “So much.”_ _

__“I love you too, Techno,” you returned without a second thought. “More than anything.”_ _

__He didn’t let go of you for a week after that, and it took a month before he stopped being jealous of Dream. You quit all the joke-flirts with Dream after that, moving on to flirting with Techno every time you two played together. You _loved_ hearing him get all blushy and flustered._ _


End file.
